NEIR
by Danny Stringer 17
Summary: Not really a Devil may cry fic i could find the one i was writing its actually a NIER game fic sorry for the confusion PLZ Review if you like the story


**DISCLAIMER! I do not own NIER characters but I do own myself and this story there is no dad in this story it is brother instead **

**Pairing:Danny/Kaine/Popola **

**Steve/OC/Devola **

In a village you see a young girl around the age of 13 running round the village with her 15 year old brother you probably wondering why they are running round the village well they are running away from their best friends Steve and Rachel.

Danny and Yonah was running away from them because they pushed them in the lake they have been running for what would seem to be 1 hour suddenly Yonah starts coughing and falls to the floor Danny runs up too her her and Kneels down beside her "Yonah Yonah answer me YONAHHHH".

Rachel and Steve run up to see Yonah's head on Danny's lap Rachel runs up to the two "Danny what happened what is the matter with Yonah" Danny looks up to Rachel with Tears in his eyes " I don't know please help me get her home" Steve walks forward and Nods his head.

_Danny and Yonah's House _

Danny goes upstairs and lays Yonah on her bed and goes down stairs and see Rachel there "Hey Rach what you doing here" Rachel Looks up to Danny and says " I just come from Steve's and was wondering if Yonah is alright" Danny nods his head and says "Rach do you mind watching Yonah for me well I go see Popola" Rach nods her head and smile Danny smile and Kisses Rachel's Cheek and say "Thank you" Danny then runs towards the Library

_Library Popola's Office_

Danny walks into Popola's Ofiices and sees Popola(she is 17) working on some documents Danny decides to interrupt her and says "Hey Popola I need some help" Popola looks up to see Danny the but no Yonah and decides to ask "Danny is everything alright wheres Yonah" Danny looks down at the floor and says "That's why im here I need some healing herbs but the Market is sold out so do you were any can be found" Popola thinks for a minute and says "There is some located near the broken path bridge In the Northern Plain if you go through the North Gate and turn west and follow that direction and that should take you to the Healing herbs" Danny nods and smiles at Popola and replies " Thanks for this Popola I owe you" Popola shakes her head and smiles and say " you just go and get the herbs for you sister" Danny nods and walks out

_Village Streets _

Danny was walking down the Street of the village when he comes across Steve, Danny walks up too Steve and says "Hey Steve what you doing" Steve looks at Danny and says "Well I was looking Rachel we was supposed to have a date but I cant find her" Danny replies "Well Rachel is at mine watching Yonah WAIT WHAT you and Rach" Steve nods his head and Danny Replies "wow" Steve looks at Danny and asks "well were you heading Danny" Danny Replies "Im just heading home to get my zampakutou and go to the North Plains to find some healing herbs and there has been rumors of some shades there so im taking my blade just incase I run into any" Steve looks at Danny and says "Well since Rachel is looking after Yonah ill come with you let me go get my Katanas" Danny nods and runs too his home.

_Danny and Yonah's House _

Danny walks into the house and see Yonah awake and runs to her side "Yonah you alright" Yonah looks at her brother and weakly speaks out D..d ..da..nn.y i..t hu..rts t.. P..ai.n h..urts" Danny looks down at her and say "Yonah don't worry rest me and steve are going to the Plains to get some healing herbs so don't worry Rach is here watching you okay" Yonah nods and lays back down Danny walks over to his sword and picks it up and walks out of the house.

_Near the North Gate_

Danny arrives at the gate with his zampakutou wearing a sleevless hoody and nothing underneath he is wearing some black tracksuit bottoms with two white strips going down the sides of them and a pair of black trainers he is also wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves he has his zampakutou strapped on his back.

Danny begins walking when Steve shows up with his Katana's one strapped to his back and the other strapped to his waist (if you wana know what he is wearing look on my profile) the both continue to walk out of the gate once the get outside of the village they start to run in the direction that Popola gave them when they arrive at their destination they see healing herbs all around the bridge and start to pick some when they pick up 10 healing herbs they start too head back.

Once almost back to the village Danny and Steve are ambushed by what looks to be 10 shades, Danny puts the herbs in his pockets and pulls out his zampakutou and get ready to strike Steve pulls out his Katana's and also get ready to fight Danny looks at Steve and Nods Steve understand and starts running in another Direction what looks to be the leader of the group tell half of the to follow Steve and the other half stays to face Danny.

_**Steve vs 5 Shades**_

Steve dodges a swipe from one of the shades and brings his Katana down to slice it in half only for him to get knocked in the side by another Steve decides that it time to stop messing around and swipes both in a circle round him and he keeps spinning making a small cyclone sucking the 5 shades inside Steve then jumps inside the cyclone and starts slashing in all direction creating a sharp wave of energy flying in all direction in the cyclone Steve then brings both Katana's down the middle of the cyclone chopping it in half and lands on the floor in a crouch position and behind him the cyclone starts to fade and then disappears leaving the shades falling on the way to the ground the shades start to fade and then disappear completely Steve looks around and bow before saying "Thank you please hold the applause your so kind please your embarrassing me" and then walks towards were Danny is starting to fight.

_**Danny vs 5 Shades**_

Danny looks at the Shades piss off for 1 reason and 1 reason only these bastard was stopping him from getting the herbs his sister and that pissed him of to no end Danny drew his zampakutou and slashed at one of the shades and chopped it in half he then jumped in the air and swirled in the air and flames started to cover his blade he then brought the blade down towards the ground smashed the ground cause about 2-4 meters of anything to be burnt to a crisp lucky for Steve he was just about to show up after the flames died down.

"Danny what the hell was that" Steve said looking at his best friend with a mixture of awe and fright in his eyes Danny looks at his mate with a cold stare and said "I don't care and im not bothered all I care about is getting my baby sister better as soon as possible cause she dies I die"

Steve nods at his mating understanding what he was saying but instead of a sister it is his girl friend Rachel if she died he'd kill himself aswell just to be with her till the end of time the same was with Danny he couldn't live without his sister she was the only love he received he couldn't get a girl because everyone was scared of his power over flames when he was angry (next chapter you will find out how he obtained this power) the only people who weren't afraid are Popola her sister Devola, Steve, Rachel and Yonah so Danny uses his anger on anyone who tried to do anything to any of them of when his sister is in trouble. Danny and Steve continue on back to the village.

_Danny and Yonah's house_

Danny and Steve enter the home to see Yonah and Rachel asleep Danny tells Steve to wake up Rachel and take her home and say Thank you for watching Yonah for him Steve nods his head and walks away with Rachel In his hands because he didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Danny walks to the kitchen and starts to crush the herbs and puts them in a cup filled with water and stirs the liquid and herbs together, Danny then walks other to Yonah and put the cup on the side and leaves a note next to it telling her to drink it when she wakes up.

_The Next Morning_

Danny wakes up and goes upstairs to see Yonah awake and the empty cup signalling she drank it, Danny walks up to Yonah and Kneels down next to her and kisses her foreheand and asks "Hey baby girl you okay" Yonah looks at Danny in Surprise Danny only ever calls her that when he is worried about her Yonah nods her head and says " I am fine thanks to you I hope you didn't do anything that could have got you killed" Danny shakes his head at her and replies " Baby girl I would go to the end of the earth for you if I have too" I have to go see Popola now to earn some money for us to be able to eat Okay" Yonah nods and lays back down Danny kisses her forehead one last time before walking away.

_The Library Popola's office _

Danny walks into Popola's office to see her asleep Danny walks up to her and kisses her cheek and she wakes up to see Danny's face near hers "Danny why did you kiss me" Danny looks at her and smile and says "That was for telling me where to get the herbs to heal my sister and this one *Danny gives her a quick kiss on the lips and moves back with both people blushing* is for secretly watching out for Yonah and paying for her food while im away and because I like you" Danny finishes while blushes Popola looks at Danny and Blushes knowing what he is saying stands up and walks around her desk and stops in front of Danny and kisses him on the lips and Danny's eyes open wide but soon closes his eyes and kisses back after a couple of seconds they both pull back and smile at each other Danny then remembers what he really came here for "OH yes Popola I came here looking for a job to do I need to earn some money to be able to feed Yonah so is there any Jobs" Popola looks at Danny and then goes Back to her desk and looks through a pile of paperwork and picks up a piece of paper and walks back to Danny and says " Well heres a jobs but what you gonna do to get it" She says smirking at him Danny blushes and kisses her making her lose focas of what she was doing and he snatches it out of her hand and looks at her smiling and says " When I get back Me, You and Yonah will go out to dinner together as a family maybe one day you will be part of our family" Popola blushes at what Danny is implying and then laughs and says "Maybe" Danny then gives her another Kiss and heads home to tell Yonah whats happening.

_Danny and Yonah's Home _

Danny walks upstairs to see Yonah buts she is not there, Danny runs around the house looking for Yonah but remembers she usually likes to go to the library but he remembers that he came from there, Danny remembers a story their Parents told them before the died something about a lunar flower that if a good person gets it they can make any wish Danny runs back to the library to she Popola to see if she knows were any Lunar flowers are grown.

_Library Popola's Office _

Danny runs into Popola's office startling Popola "Danny what's wrong I thought you was going for that job I gave you" Danny looks at Popola and says " I was but I went home to tell Yonah what we was doing after I got back and she wasn't at home I looked around the village she aint in the village and i heard someone say they saw someone leave through the west gate but where does that lead to" Popola thinks for a minute and says " the west gate leads to the ruined temple that is were the rare lunar flowers are but why would she go there" Danny replies "Mam and Dad told us a story when we was younger about the Lunar Flower saying it grants good people any wish they want maybe she went to find one to wish she was better so I don't have to worry any more" Popola nods and walks up to Danny and kisses him saying " Be careful please" Danny nods and smiles " Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" Danny turns and walks away.

**Right that's chapter one **

**Steve: Hey I wasn't in that chapter much but cant wait to see K—**

**Danny:Shut it Steve your going to ruin it for the viewers **

**Rachel: He's Right steve shut up and don't ruin it for the viewers**

**Popola: You ruin it for the views steve ill kill you **

**Steve: Hey why is everyone ganging up on me even my Girl Friend *Goes cries in a corner* **


End file.
